


Summer Vacation

by Gardian



Category: Batman - Fandom, Superman - Fandom, Wonder Woman
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardian/pseuds/Gardian
Summary: Clark and Diana are suspicious as to why Bruce dragged them on vacation to actually relax and do normal couple things.





	Summer Vacation

When Bruce suggested a vacation Diana and Clark were suspicious.  
After all they knew him better then anyone and if there was one thing their Bruce was its a workaholic.  
He would keep working even when lying in a hospital bed, finding ways to sneak in his laptop even with Clark and Diana doing their best to make him rest:  
They of course still agreed to go to the billionaires beach house deciding that if this did turn into a mission they could at least tan in their down time.  
However they had been in the house alone for agonist three days now and all they have done is relax at the beach, drink expensive booze and fool around a little.  
It was weird.  
Bruce currently lay on a floatie sipping his drink through a brightly coloured straw while Clark and Diana watched from the edge of the pool.  
“I don’t trust this.” Clark whispered. Bruce may not have super heating but he did seem to always know what’s going on around him.  
“I don’t either. This just isn’t like Bruce, there’s no one else around and all he seems to want to do is normal vacation stuff. Did you know he’s had his phone turned off since he got here?” Diana frowned worry clear in her tone.  
Clark glanced at Bruce as he covered his face with his hat to nap. “He’s even sleeping.... do you think somethings wrong?”  
“He could have been hurt and Alfred made him come here to recover.” Diana suggested while Clark shook his head.  
“I checked him over with my x-ray vision soon as he started acting differently. He’s definitely our Bruce and he seems in perfect health. But... he could be sick?”   
Dread settled in the pit of the pairs stomach. The life of a superhero was a dangerous one especially for a normal human like Bruce. It really wouldn’t be surprising if he had been exposed to too much radiation or slipped a certain toxin and now his days were numbered.  
“He... he would tell us if we were going to lose him... right?” Clark asked looking to Diana to tell him everything would be alright. She couldn’t even meet his eyes as she pulled him into a hug.  
“He said he wanted to tell us something at dinner tonight... no matter what happens we will always love him and do anything we can for him until the end.”  
Clark hummed softly in response trying not to cry.  
Diana decided not to bring it up when he failed and simply held him tighter.  
After everything Bruce had pulled through the thought of losing him was more then the two could bare.

That night Clark and Diana waited nervously at the table as Bruce walked over with a bottle of chaplain.  
“So I’m sure your both curious about why I’ve been acting a bit off lately.”  
Clark swallowed the lump in his throat “of this is you telling us it’s all an elaborate stakeout that’s fine.”  
Bruce simply shook his head “no... sorry I Erm... I’m not really sure how to say this.” Bruce took a shaky breath “about a month ago scarecrow used a new kind of fear toxin on me. It... it made me see you two dead and... it made me realise I don’t want to live in a world without you.”  
Diana frowned “Bruce what are you saying?”  
Clark looked to her then back at him “are you alright? Is the toxin still in your system is that why you wanted to stay with us the last week?”  
He replied by dropping down to one knee and producing a wide box that when opened revealed two rings.   
“Clark, Diana will you make me the happiest person in all of existence and say you’ll marry me.”  
Diana and Clark stared in shock for a moment before they launched themselves at him hugging him.  
“You asshole we thought you were dying!” Diana yelled kissing him on the cheek.  
“So is that a yes?”  
“Of course it’s a yes!” Clark grinned talking his ring while Diana took hers.  
“I love you both so much.”  
Diana and Clark stared as Bruce smiled and began to cry tears of joy. They exchanged a look before the kissed him on both cheeks and carried him off.

Back at the Batcave Alfred turned off the cameras and smiled softly up at the portrait of the Waynes “well my dears it looks like our boy has finally grown up. I only hope he can be half as happy as we were.”


End file.
